


Lovespell

by chuuyikes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Consensual Underage Sex, Dubious Consent, Graphic Description, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuyikes/pseuds/chuuyikes
Summary: Keith is under the effect of an aphrodisiac, and Lance just can't resist.





	Lovespell

The black lion touched down slowly, Keith in the pilot's seat and Shiro standing behind him. He still had that hair that Keith had noticed immediately, but the guy couldn't necessarily cut his hair the same way every time, could he? The black paladin's hands slid from the sticks, a small breath escaping his lips. He couldn't deny that he'd been suspicious of Shiro and how he looked so... strange. It really wasn't that major of a difference and it could've been caused by injuries from the Galra, but Keith couldn't resist nitpicking it. Shiro acted the same, and seemed to have the same conscience, but he was just  _different_ _._

"Keith, are you ready?" Shiro asked from behind him, currently wearing a plain space suit that Allura had kept in storage. It was rugged and unclean, dusty in the places the quick wipe-off had missed. It would keep him alive and breathing, though.

Keith stood up and gave a small nod. "Yeah. We're supposed to be finding the berries,"

"I know, Keith," Shiro smiled. "Let's go."

The two of them climbed out of the lion, seeing that the rest of the team had already wandered off to look for their ingredients. Coran had requested this mission purely because the planet had important mechanical things, as well as ingredients for some of his favorite food. Keith had immediately decided that this mission was absolutely pointless, but he had to go along with it. As soon as they had landed, it was clear that the Galra hadn't made it there yet. The purply-red dust planet had been perfectly natural, no glowing purple mechanics anywhere.

As Shiro and Keith began walking, bayards at the ready, Keith took note of all of the little details of the planet. There were small streams, though the liquid was glittering pink and goopy. He was sure it would be sticky. Around the edges, grey and red thorns sprouted from the dust. Keith wasn't sure how any of these planets functioned. They were all so strange and... unnatural. As far as he knew, plants didn't grow from dust around pink rivers. Dark eyes scanned the ground until he spotted the vibrant pink berries Coran had described.

Keith sped up his pace slightly, really just wanting to collect them and go. He knew there probably wasn't this much danger this far away from the last place they'd seen the Galra, but he knew they could be tracked even easier with Allura now piloting the blue lion. He crouched down, pulling out his small cloth pouch. The planet didn't have oxygen, how did these plants grow? There wasn't a sun nearby either. Just pitch black. With his mind wandering, he became a lot more careless with his picking. He pushed his hand in the completely wrong direction, his entire arm freezing up when a sharp pain ignited on the back of his hand.

Keith tugged his hand away with a grunt. He winced as he examined the spines in his hand, the ones that pierced his gloves. He knew he should seriously get back to his lion for the oxygen since his suit had been punctured, but his mind felt foggy. His fingertips were tingling, but the feeling slowly moved up his arms.

"Shiro," he slurred, lowering himself onto his rear and lazily pushing himself away from the throbbing pink plant that had pierced him.

Shiro was immediately next to him, his hands under his arms and pulling him to his feet. He said a few things through his helmet, though Keith was too.. exhausted to make it out. He didn't remember much but being carried back to the lion, feeling like he was looking through pink goggles the entire time. As soon as he made it back to the lion, though, his vision darkened and he slumped against Shiro.

-

When Keith woke up, he was still in his lion. Now, the cockpit was crowded with all of the paladins, Coran looking alarmed on the screen. His vision was still tinted pink, but not as much as it was before. He slowly pushed himself up from a laying position, looking at his hand. The spines had been pulled out and his hand was bandages, but his hands were spotted pink. Looking at his arms, which were now uncovered due to the removal of his armor, the entirety of them had pink speckles. He couldn't really tell if they were  _actually_  pink or if it was just his strange vision.

"He's awake," Pidge's voice said, accompanying the sound of keys clicking.

"Keith, are you feeling okay, man?" a familiar, syrupy sounding voice asked. It sounded soft and smooth, thick with an accent he hadn't heard from any of his fellow paladins.

Keith's pink gaze turned to Lance, his chest immediately warming. His hands seemed to be completely out of his control as he reached out and cupped the cheek of the boy who was crouching next to him. He felt the natural warmth beneath his fingers as well as the sudden extra heat. Lance's eyes were wide as Keith's finger slowly trailed to his lips before being swatted away.

"What the quiznak, man!" he shrieked, standing up and stepping away.

"I was right," Pidge said smugly, her glasses glinting. "He's temporarily in love. As Coran said, the name of this planet directly translates to 'Love'. He also, after Keith was pricked, decided to tell us that there's a Hlub plant that makes a person fall in love with someone after they wake up. I believe it's the first person they see, because Keith woke up and looked at himself, then at Lance."

Keith's gaze had become brighter, his mouth beginning to taste sweet. Like a lollipop from back at home, though in the form of... well, saliva. He licked his lip, coating it with the thick pink substance. He himself wasn't aware of this, but his eyes were now a pale white-ish pink and the entirety of his skin tone had become pink-er. Only his arms had the noticeable speckles, but everything else was a pale pink. The only thing that was  _really_ different was his hair. Before, it had been dark and sloppy. Now, it was  _whit_ e. Pure and blindingly white, contrasting with his pale pink skin.

Keith's gaze turned to Lance again, a small, feline-like purr escaping his lips. Lance's face turned red and he turned his gaze away from Keith's face. Keith smirked slightly, reaching out to grab Lance's jacket. When he finally managed, Lance squealed and stumbled away from him. Keith giggled and tried to stand up, falling back with an "oh!".

Pidge rolled her eyes. "As to his skin color changes, it's because the spines had a liquid in them. The reason the love spell becomes active after they wake is because the liquid has to reach their hearts. It's actually a glowing pink, which is why it altered his coloring so significantly. His eyes, however, I'm guessing are because the liquid probably goes to his brain and affects things there. It doesn't really explain the color changes, but... it's really all I have to offer,"

Lance frowned. "Is he going to remember any of the things that happen while he's under the spell?"

Pidge tilted her head. "I'm not sure. I think he's kind of being controlled by the plant. Sometimes people forget what happens during the time they were mindwashed, but I'm not sure this is the same. I think it's messing with his heart, not his head,"

"What about his hair?" Allura asked, peering at Keith curiously.

"I... don't know," Pidge admitted, tucking her feet beneath her. "There's really no reason for it to change. Even slightly," she pushed her glasses up.

Lance bit his lip and sat down on the edge of the pilot's seat. "How long is he going to be, um, in love with me?"

"Until he's satisfied, I guess?" Pidge offered.

"Sexually?" he choked.

"No!" she nearly shouted, her cheeks turning pink. "No,"

"Then... in what way?" Lance squeaked.

"Oh!" Coran said from the screen. "You must satisfy him with a mating ritual!"

Lance practically screamed as he tugged his collar over his face, curling into a ball and falling back on the seat.

-

Things only became more awkward once Keith managed to fly the black lion back to the castle. At dinner, Lance had finally managed to stop blushing, sitting as far from Keith as he could manage. The fact that pink eyes were on him the entire time made it hard to get everything down, but he managed. Keith had showered and gotten changed into just his back tee-shirt and pants, but he looked the same as before. His skin just looked softer, which Lance wished he _hadn't_ noticed. He knew Keith only looked at him like that because he was under a spell, and that made Lance's chest ache more than it usually did.

Keith had followed him when he went to his room, but Lance had shut the door in his face and just stared at it. He knew it was rude, but he didn't think Keith would really register it in the state he was in. Keith wasn't himself and he wasn't at all fond of this version of him. Lance liked it when he could make fun of his hotheaded-ness, but now he was just quiet and watching Lance's every move. He liked being able to get a reaction from him, but when Keith had a lovespell on him, he wouldn't react. He seemed to just nod along with whatever Lance said, and it put him off. He wasn't sure if he liked the idea of Keith liking him, only because he knew the guy was under a spell.

If someone was going to get any physical affection from him, they had to genuinely like him. He would flirt, sure. But he wouldn't touch them in any romantic way until they were actually in a relationship. And he and Keith were far from being in a relationship, thanks. Lance liked Keith a lot, he did, but giving into this and doing... something with him just to have the spell wear off seemed like hell. Plus, he felt as though he'd be taking advantage of Keith. No matter how many fantasies he'd had of what he could do to Keith, he didn't want to destroy the slight friendship they'd formed. Keith hadn't yelled at him recently, and Lance hadn't yelled at him either. It felt like a big step to him, and it gave him hope of at least being close with Keith in  _some_ way, even if it wasn't romantic.

Lance huffed out a breath and looked away from the door and to his bed. He stood there for a few moments before shrugging his jacket off and hanging it up. He kicked his shoes off, ignoring it when one of them hit the wall with a loud  _thud_. He then collapsed into his bed, his face burying itself in his pillow. He wiggled underneath the blanket without adjusting himself much, hugging it around his shoulders. He had missed his bed. The best part of the day was usually after dinner when all the paladins would laugh and tease each other, actually getting along and being happy for once.

Lance rolled on to his back, managing to roll himself like a burrito in his blanket. He stared at the ceiling, biting his lip. If he'd just jumped on the chance to do  _something_ with Keith- no. He knew that wasn't right and he knew he shouldn't be thinking like that. But he did recall all the times he'd been tempted to just pin him to the wall and kiss him. He'd never been tempted so much with anyone else. Keith was just so... hard to control. Feisty? Lance wasn't sure exactly what it was, but Keith was unbelievably  _perfec_ t. No matter how many times he insulted something about him, he just liked it more.

His mullet, for one. Lance  _loved_ his mullet. It always looked so soft, and he obviously used something the others didn't have access to. Did he have pocket shampoo or something? When he managed to get close enough (subtly) he could just smell it. Did galra hair just  _smell_ better? Lance had no idea, but he desperately wanted to run his fingers through it and  _tug._ Force him to look up so his neck was-

He snapped out of it as soon as there was a knock on the door, choking slightly. "Come in!" he called, his voice rough.

It only worsened when Keith stepped into his room, keeping his gaze down. "Hey.. Lance," he said slowly.

"What do you need?" Lance asked, adjusting himself slightly. He had to look presentable.

"I just wanted to say I was... sorry," the black paladins forced out. "I was forcing myself onto you, I guess. It wasn't right."

Lance studied him, noticing his darkened hair and slightly more normal skin-tone. "It's okay."

Keith slowly looked up at him, and Lance's breath was sucked out of his lungs. Keith's lower lip was swollen from being chewed, and he was looking at him through his eyelashes. He looked much more Keith than he did before. But the way he was looking at Lance was so different and  _so hot._ His teeth were digging into his lip, his mouth slightly open in the act. Lance had absolutely no capabilities of speaking as Keith slowly approached him.

Keith's hips swayed more than usual, not that Lance paid attention to that or anything. Pale fingers slid across his cheekbones, legs straddling Lance's. His fingers laced themselves into Lance's hair, gently tilting his head to the side and exposing his smooth neck. Lance was too aroused to do much as Keith's lips attached to his jaw. They were soft, but kind of dry. Maybe it was just Lance, but the slight scratch was actually nice.

Keith dragged his lips to Lance's neck, his lips rolling back so his teeth could roll his tan skin to the point of  _satisfying_ _pain._ It felt so good to have skilled lips on him again, because it hadn't happened since that one time he made out with some guy in the Garrison hallway. This however, was gracously, amazingly, intimate. He felt as though the lips that now sucked his skin weren't just there for the sake of pleasure, but because it was  _Lanc_ e. The Red paladin, however, knew that wasn't what it was. He knew it was because of the spell that Keith was slipping his hand into his ever-tightening jeans.

Keith's long, thin fingers pressed against the bulge in his pants, his mouth leaving hickies on his neck. Lance couldn't help but let out a desperate groan, his eyes fluttering shut. "I want you on your hands and knees," Keith said softly, his pale lips pressing to his ear. "With your pretty little ass up in the air for me, mm?"

Lance made a loud, guttural noise as Keith slid off his lap. "Strip first though, Yeah? Give me a show." His voice was lower than usual, taking on a gruff and possessive  tone.

Lance, though, enjoyed it immensely. He would never admit it, but he  _had_ had dreams of Keith pounding him into the mattress, spreading him open. He moaned slightly at the thought, watching Keith for a few moments. Once the seriousness of the situation hit him, he got anxious. But fuck, the way Keith was slowly palming himself, his pink eyes glinting fiercely, it made Lance do as he was told. He knew he probably looked ridiculous as he arched his back slightly, his hips rolling forward. He slowly and teasingly began pulling his shirt off, rocking his hips the entire time. He slowly unbuttoned his pants, thrusting his hips with a small, yet exaggerated moan. He dipped his thumbs into his boxers, sliding them down. He bent over, ass open to Keith's gaze, to pull them from around his ankles.

As soon as he was undressed, he climbed into the bed. Lance got on his hands and knees, biting his lip before pressing his cheek to the mattress so his ass was higher in the air.  He swallowed thickly and closed his eyes as he heard Keith's clothes dropping. His hole subconsciously clenched around nothing, his breath being sucked out of his lungs when he heard Keith's groan.

Keith approached again, slowly dragging his finger up Lance's spine. "Such a good boy," he murmured, pressing a kiss to his ass-cheek. The Cuban whimpered, his cock hardening significantly at the praise.

Keith firmly planted a gloved hand on each of Lance's cheeks, pushing them apart to show the prize. His hole was glistening, obviously waxed and bleached. Keith didn't know why Lance did it, but he certainly liked it. "What a pretty hole. How good it would taste," he breathed, pressing a chaste kiss to his entrance. Lance mewled desperately as his hole fluttered.

Keith ran his tongue over his asshole, drawing a long moan from Lance's lips. He held his ass open as he delved his tongue inside of him, tasting him. Lance cried out loudly, clenching and unflinching around Keith's eager tongue. Keith sucked his rim as he fucked him with his tongue, humming contentedly. He eventually stopped his  _amazing_ job of rimming and inserted a finger into his dripping ass. He slowly worked him open, feeling around for his prostate.

Lance squirmed, "God, Keeeeith!" he moaned, "Please  _just_ _fuck me_ ,"

Keith groaned and pulled his finger out. He knew Lance wasn't prepped well enough, so he would just go slow. He braced a hand on his hip, using the other to gently pressed his tip to his entrance. Lance pressed back on him, forcing the head of Keith's cock to pop past his rim. Keith saw him stiffen as he slowly, carefully, pushed in. Lance groaned from the mix of pain and pleasure, seeming to suck his dick deeper. The flesh pressing around Keith was hot and throbbing, loosening and tightening constantly.

"You feel so good," Keith breathed. "So tight," he explained, sinking in the rest of the way. Lance moaned loudly, his fingers gripping the sheets. His cock hung heavy between his legs, needing attention. The tip was red and swollen, moisture slowly sliding down his shaft.

Keith let Lance adjust to the penetration, wrapping his gloved hand around his cock. He pumped him gently, pulling the foreskin back and rubbing the pad of his thumb over his glistening slit. Lance made a choked noise, his back arching and his hips bucking forward into Keith's hand. He smirked and dragged his lips down Lance's spine, the coldness of them bringing a shiver down the Cuban's spine.

"Please," Lance whimpered. " _Pleas_ e fuck me,"

Keith held Lance's hips, straightening up. He slowly pulled out and pushed back in, a drawn-out moan leaving Lance's lips. He repeated the action, faster this time. He felt his tight tunnel convulsing around him, forcing a deep groan from his throat. The feeling was so amazing that he forced himself to begin thrusting faster, slamming Lance's hips back against his every time he did so. Lance cried out, his back arching painfully and his eyes shutting. Keith growled and pressed Lance flat to the bed, one hand on his back and the other still on his hip. His eyes flashed dangerously as he pounded into his teammate, rough grunts and growls leaving him. He felt animalistic and rough, his cock now abusing Lance's prostate.

Lance, on the other hand, was loving being manhandled. He loved way Keith's nails were digging into his skin, rooting him to the spot as he fucked him into tomorrow. He felt used and it was  _absolutely_ _amazing_ _._ Keith was repeatedly yanking cries from his lips, drool sliding down his chin. He wasn't sure the last time he'd closed his mouth, as it was just dropped open, loud noises leaving it. He hadn't been prepped well at all, but the delicious burn had long faded. Now, all he felt was Keith's thick cock sliding in and out of his dripping entrance.

Lance felt fingers press against his tongue and he forced his mouth shut to suck them, running his tongue between them. He panted through his nose, moaning around the fingers that now pressed into his throat. He bucked back against Keith, forcing his cock deeper. His mouth dropped back open as he gagged, Keith's fingers fucking his throat roughly. The lack of oxygen and panic made him harden to the point of pain, due to his cock was pressed to the mattress. It just made everything better as Keith slammed into his prostate  _just_ _right_ and he came in the small space between his stomach and the mattress.

With everything suddenly so much more sensitive, it began to hurt. Unpleasantly. Keith didn't slow down at all, though, just fucked him harder and pushed his fingers deeper into his throat. With a loud cry, Keith released his load in Lance's ass, practically collapsing on top of him. He carefully pulled out, Lance wincing and gently pushing Keith off of him. He slumped into the mattress, his legs falling apart and thick cum running down his thigh.

He'd just let Keith Ko-fucking-gane fuck him and now, they stared at each other with wide eyes.  _Normal_ eyes. Not pink ones. Dark, deep, purple to blue. 


End file.
